


long way from home

by killyourdarlings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourdarlings/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: jungeun is sick of life back in south korea and goes across the world to stay at her old friend Jinsol's New York apartment for a bit. But when she's introduced to Jinsol's roommate, Yves, that's when her world really goes upside down.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	long way from home

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean I'm getting the hell out of here." Jungeun tells her friend Hyunjin over the phone. She's stuffing all the clothes she can see into her tried and true carry-on. 

"Jungie, I know you just went through a tough break-up but you can't just up and leave the country?". Hyunjin has been trying to reason with Jungeun for over an hour, convincing her buying last minute plane tickets to New York City aren't going to solve her problems or make her feel any better. But once Jungeun sets her mind to something, it's hard to change it.

"I know you are looking out for me and I appreciate that, I do. But, I'm tired of being in this stupid town. I've been stuck here all my life. I had been dating the same guy since middle school. I had been working the same job since I was able to work. I need out. At least ... for a little bit. Jinsol says it's really nice out there and she has room on her couch for one more. It's honestly not one of the worst impulse decisions I've ever made." She would have left already but she hasn't been able to find her keys.

"I think the bleached hair is higher up, for sure." Jungeun stops in the mirror and sees the catastrophe up close. "It's growing on me, to be honest." 

"Ah yes, Jungie who lives with no regrets." With those words from Hyunjin, Jungeun's keys had been located underneath the books on her desk. She's really up and leaving her whole life. At least, for a little while. Just graduating from university, one way she's excusing her behavior is saying it's a graduation gift to herself. She did have to spend a fortune on tickets. It was hard convincing her mother to go, as in she briefly mentioned that she's taking a trip and won't be back for awhile. And her mom has just learned to expect it by now. She'll come back home when she's ready.

"Are you ready to stop nagging me yet? I gotta go."

"Alright but could at least text me when you land?"

"Yes, Hyunjin I will. Bye!"

Hyunjin sighs into the phone, "Bye." She wonders, _I hope Jungeun knows what she's doing._


End file.
